Ideas are commonly generated using a collaborative process known as brainstorming in which a group of people spontaneously share solutions to a problem. The process is intended to generate a large number of ideas which can subsequently be analyzed and refined. There are a number of tools which are available to assist in creative thinking activities, such as brainstorming, and these tools include sets of cards containing key words which are intended to stimulate new directions for thought. There are a number of different sets of cards and one example is Harvey cards which include key words such as ‘contradict’, ‘superimpose’ and ‘distort’. Designers may also use ‘mood boards’ that contain a collection of images which may provide inspiration and assist in generating new ideas.
Once ideas have been generated, there are many computer design tools which enable a user to record their ideas, such as sketching and other CAD (computer aided design) applications; however such tools do not provide any assistance in actually developing ideas.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known design tools.